Cariño
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; GENDERBEND]. Y sigue sin acostumbrarse del todo a esas muestras de cariño tan abiertas —y desea por un momento ser tan abierto como ellos—. [Shini x Renet x Mikey].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Cariño.

 **Personajes:** [Male] Renet Tilley, [Male] Shinigami y [Fem] Miguel Ángel Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Shiniangenet [Shini/Mikey/Renet].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos (Genderbend). No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas y grotescas (?). Ligero Shōnen-Ai/Slash [Hombre x Hombre]. Escenas subidas de tono [+12]; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** T (de tríos [?] Okno xD).

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1230.

 **Notas:** No sé qué me sucede xd Últimamente se me da por escribir de estos tres :'u La perversidad me consume x0

* * *

 **Summary:** Y sigue sin acostumbrarse del todo a esas muestras de cariño tan abiertas —y desea por un momento ser tan abierto como ellos—.

* * *

 _ **Cariño**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un par de brillantes ojos ámbar se mantienen sobre su persona y le incomoda de sobremanera pero conociendo la situación —y el déjà vù que grita— prefiere ignorarlo y concentrarse en su lectura, que dentro de poco tendrá un examen con su maestro del tiempo y no tiene ganas de volver a obtener un regaño por parte de éste por no concentrarse en sus responsabilidades como _aprendiz_ _del_ _tiempo_.

Pero, sinceramente, a cada segundo que pasa la mirada se vuelve más intensa. Y ya le está hartando _demasiado_.

—Shinigami, mira hacia otro lado, por favor —pide tratando de sonar lo más amable posible pero lo único que recibe es una sonrisa burlona e ignorancia a su pedido—. Hablo enserio, no dejas concentrarme en el libro.

—¿Sabías que te ves lindo cuando lees? —comenta el pelinegro con naturalidad y una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

Enseguida el rostro del rubio se torna rojo como una manzana y definitivamente ya no puede ni entiende las palabras que tiene escritas enfrente. Así que levanta la mirada oscura y trata de infundirle algo de miedo a su compañero.

Fracasa totalmente. El hechicero simplemente ensancha su sonrisa socarrona al ver el efecto de sus palabras e ignorando olímpicamente esa mirada café de chispeante odio que le dedica con tanto "cariño" sigue observándole con atención.

(Y en su cabeza René se pregunta cómo terminó con ese idiota, Mary y él viviendo juntos en un departamento).

—¡Traje la pizza! —Anuncia María Ángela saliendo de la cocina con un plato con varias rebanadas de la exquisita comida. Va a la sala y toma asiento entre los dos chicos rompiendo la tensión—. ¿Quieren? Si no quieren no hay problemas yo me la como.

—No te aproveches demasiado —comenta falsamente serio el pelinegro agarrando una rebanada para comérsela. Pronto la rubia le siguió degustando con toda la alegría del mundo. Por otro lado el chico del tiempo sigue con su libro—. Oye, ¿no vas a comer?

—No tengo hambre, gracias. —Contesta secamente.

Shinigami no hurgue más en el asunto y decide terminarse su comida y una vez hubo acabado hasta la última porción prendió la televisión a ver alguna tontería que pasaran.

—Tienes algo de orégano en la cara. —Avisa de pronto la muchacha mirándole el rostro con atención.

Al ninja se le prende el foquito inmediatamente y finge ceguera y desentendido.

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí.

Finge buscar en su cara (aunque ya sabe dónde está) y René nota su objetivo pero no dice nada y se hunde todavía más en su libro.

—No sé dónde.

—Justo aquí.

Y cuando la ingenua rubiecilla se acerca lo suficiente le toma de la mano y la acerca de golpe para estamparle un beso casto en los labios que la paraliza. Y cuando ella trata de hablar toma la oportunidad de introducir su lengua y jugar con su voluntad como se le da la gana.

El ambiente se vuelve cálido, tanto que quema.

—Oigan, ¿van a detenerse o tendré que irme a la cocina?

La voz del rubio lo hace despertar del placer y le mira en tanto sus labios hinchados se curvan en una sonrisa soberbia y perversa. Por otro lado Mary está hecha un tomate y su cabeza ha hecho corto circuito desde hace rato.

—¿Quieres unirte? —sugiere divertido Shini y sus ojos destellan curiosidad y lívido.

René traga pesado y desvía la mirada lo antes posible.

—No juegues, estoy ocupado. —Excusa tratando de mantener su compostura y no caer en el juego de su compañero (y es más que claro que de no ser por su integridad a su trabajo definitivamente se uniría con mucho gusto).

El mayor hace una mueca borrando el rostro de diversión y observa a María Ángela quien termina de recomponerse y le mira con brillos de dulzura.

Y entonces vuelve a sonreír con sorna.

Hace una seña de silencio y ella le entiende y él acercándose a su oído le cuenta de un plan que hará caer al rubio. María Ángela asiente efusivamente y se da vuelta hacia René. Shinigami se levanta y va hacia el otro extremo del sofá a tomar asiento al lado de Tilley.

El chico de ojos café no tarda mucho en notar la situación pero apenas despega su vista del libro...

—¡Abrazo! —exclama la femenina voz de Mary y tanto ella como Shinigami se lanzan a hundirlo en un abrazo. Y la chica le da un fuerte y sonoro beso en los labios que lo deja atontado, oportunidad que el pelinegro usa para regalarle otro en la mejilla cerca de los mismos labios que besó la rubia.

Y enseguida René Tilley se ha convertido en una acuarela de tonos rojos y su libro se le ha caído al piso. Su cuerpo se había tensado por completo y lo único que salía de sus labios eran balbuceos sin sentido.

—Deberías ser así de cariñoso, René —comenta Shini con diversión y le vuelve a abrazar fuertemente—. Yo también te quiero.

—Los dos amamos a René. —Afirma animada la muchacha y también le abraza con dulzura.

—U-ustedes, yo los...

"Les quiero también, idiotas."

(Y sabe que está con ellos por el cariño que le brindan y por el que él siente por ellos al mismo tiempo).

—¿Traigo más pizza para celebrar? —sugiere la chica con ojos brillantes.

—Sí, tráela. Éste idiota tendrá hambre. —Alega Shini refiriéndose al aprendiz que aún sigue algo aturdido.

Y sigue sin acostumbrarse del todo a esas muestras de cariño tan abiertas —y desea por un momento ser tan abierto como ellos—. Y luego rechaza ese pensamiento con rapidez.

(De ser así la relación no funcionaría para nadie).

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **N/A:** Jejeje... La ONU va a venir por mí ._.

Okno xD Bueno, creo que este one-shot les ha dejado confundidos, ¿a qué sí? :v

¿Esperaban Lemon? Pues no. Esto es un _Genderbend_ y de alguna forma no puedo escribir tríos con dos hombres porque me perturba v:

(Ah pero cuando lees es otra cosa, ¿no? 7w7)

Ok ya paro :u

Perdón por las ilusiones pero cuando escribo a estos tres en sus versiones Genderbend los veo como seres asexuales xd Sorry, no puedo escribirles Lemon con los tres en estas versiones (eso ya lo dije idk).

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
